Padfoot meets his match
by The Other Marauder
Summary: It's the Marauders 6th year at Hogwarts along with my OC Jade. This is a love story between Sirius & Jade, rated because some characters wont survive this series [evil laugh]. The prologue was hard to write because I'm not good with writing about 1st yrs


A/N: Well, my friend inspired me to write this with one of her fanfics. It takes place when the Marauders are in their fifth year along with my OC, Jade. I made her the twin sister of Remus, but we know he doesn't actually have a twin the series, and while Remus is a half-blood, I don't know much else about his heritage. I have no idea about Remus's heritage, but this isn't true. (Disclaimer: I do not own HP). I'll be writing in first person after the prologue. I know, it's long. I had my mind set on one page, maybe one and a half at the most. And once again, I can't stop writing so I end up with over three D. It will get more interesting; I just needed to establish some sort of base for a friendship. A friendship, that is, that grows into a love affair with Sirius and Jade. Snape will come into the story for you Snape lovers (like me). (Oh yes, and the small round boy in the boat _is_ Pettigrew D)

* * *

_**Prologue: **_

Jade pushed her cart through the busy train station closely behind her twin brother Remus. She was excited to be entering her first year at Hogwarts. She pushed all her uncertain thoughts about entering this new school to the back of her mind. Jade learned at an early age that if you're uncertain about something, the best thing to do is just go for it. Life is about risks, and you should live it while you have it. Jade knew all too well how your life can be suddenly cut short, for her own father was killed by a rogue wizard.

Jade's mother hurried them along so as not to be late. As they came up platforms nine and ten, they came to a stop. Jade knew exactly what to do. She and Remus casually leaned against the wall, and carefully slipped in when no one was looking.

Jade cringed suddenly at a loud shrill whistle ringing out through the station.

"Two minutes!"

Jade didn't even have time to admire her new surroundings.

"We'd better hurry up if we don't want to miss the train!" Remus said as he began to hurry towards the Hogwarts Express.

Jade followed, walking at a brisk pace. They grabbed their trunks off their carts and hauled them onto the Hogwarts express. Remus began to lead the way down the corridor, past many full compartments.

Jade stopped dead.

"Luna!"

Jade suddenly remembered her cat. She ran down the corridor and leapt off the train. She ran towards the cart she'd just left where her black cat Luna sat patiently, staring up at her with piercing silver eyes. Jade quickly scooped up Luna and ran back to the train. Quickly, Jade jumped onto the slowly accelerating train. She set Luna onto the floor and picked up her trunk where she'd left it lying moments before.

"Sorry about that." Jade said to Remus, who had been waiting for her. Jade and Remus had always gotten along well, but they only really became close after the attack. When Remus was bitten by a werewolf at the age of six, their lives were changed forever. Their parents tried every cure, but nothing worked. Jade had sworn early on not to tell a soul that he was a werewolf, although they do like to joke occasionally about Remus's 'time of month'. That trust made the two of them closer.

Jade suddenly noticed the quiet padding down the hall. She looked up to see Luna briskly walking down the corridor. Luna stopped at one of the compartments, sat down, and put her small paw up to the sliding door.

"Luna!"

Jade hurried down the corridor dragging her trunk behind her. She heard Remus sigh as he followed close behind. Jade got to the place Luna was sitting, and bent down to pick her up. Just as she had scooped Luna into her arms, Luna heard a shuffle behind the door. A young boy with dark messy hair slid open the compartment door.

"I thought I heard something out here" The boy said.

"Oh I'm sorry. My cat ran off" Jade said and smiled. She felt Luna squirm in her arms. A fierce meow escaped Luna's throat. Luna was looking at the boy still sitting in the corner of the compartment. He had longer hair and more roguish looks, but he appeared to be the same age as the boy and Jade.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Remus asked as he stepped forward. "It seems all of the other compartments are full."

"No, not at all" The boy at the door said. "My name is James. James Potter. This," The boy named James turned towards the other boy still sitting down when he'd shown no response, "is Sirius Black"

The boy names Sirius seemed suddenly aroused at the sound of his name and looked up.

"Nice to meet you" Jade began, "I'm Jade, and this is my brother, Remus" she continued to say as she pulled her trunk inside. She set Luna onto the seat as she lifted her trunk into the holdings above the seats while Remus did the same. Suddenly Luna leapt off the seat towards Sirius and sank her claws into his leg.

"AGHH!" Sirius yelled and reached for the cat. He pulled her off quickly enough, but Jade noticed a thin line of blood trickle down his pant cuff.

Jade turned around and grabbed Luna quickly from Sirius's grasp.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? Luna's not usually like this. I don't know what's gotten into her!" Jade's words tumbled out of her mouth rather quickly.

Sirius wrapped his hand around his leg and grasped it tightly. "Yeah, I'll be fine." He looked up and smiled. His eyes came upon Luna and Jade saw something flicker in his eyes, something fierce. Sirius turned suddenly towards James. Jade pondered what had propelled Luna to do something so strange as that as she sat down.

Remus and James commenced talking once Jade had calmed Luna down. Sirius soon joined in the conversation as well when the bleeding stopped.

"So do you know any spells yet?" Remus asked James and Sirius.

James laughed and evil grin spread across his face. "Yeah, I picked one up around my cousins. Watch this." James said as he pulled out his wand. "Tarantallegra!" James said, as he pointed his wand at Sirius with a swish. Sirius's legs began to move and dance uncontrallably. Sirius laughed light-heartedly.

"Think that's something?" Sirius too pulled out his wand. "Densaugeo!" Sirius pointed his wand towards James. Suddenly, Jame's teeth began to grow rapidly.

Remus and Jade laughed at the combination of the two, Sirius dancing rapidly and Jame's teeth growing larger by the second.

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and an older girl walked in. She pointed her wand at Sirius and James and muttered some indistinguishable words. Sirius collapsed into his seat, legs still, and James was already on the ground due to his now two foot long front teeth tha caused him to fall over. They rapidly shrunk to their original size and James put his hand to his mouth in amazement.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" The girl yelled. "YOU COULD HAVE BOTH GOTTEN HURT! I DON'T SUPPOSE EITHER OF YOU KNOW COUNTERCURSES TO THOSE SPELLS!" Jade was trying to hold in her laughter as the girl continued to yell. The sun through the window glinted off her 'Head Girl' badge. Jade listened as the girl continue yelling at the boys, and finally she could not hold in her laughter any longer. Jade wasn't quite sure why she started laughing, but she did, and soon Remus and Sirius and James were laughing too.

"...NOT A LUGHING MATTER...NEVER GOTTEN IN TROUBLE THIS EARLY AT HOGWARTS IN THE HISTORY... HEADMASTER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS..."

The girl finally got fed up and stormed out. Jade knew that she would be back, but right now, it was the funniest thing in the world. Sirius started to do an impression of the Head Girl which only got them laughing more. Finally when the four of them had stopped laughing and talking, Jade glanced out the window and realized that quite a bit of time had passed. The sun was somewhat low in the sky, and it wouldn't be too long til they reacher Hogwarts for the sorting and the feast.

* * *

The first years clambered up towards the lake. The Sun had just set, and all of the first years were climbing into the boats behind a very large man named Hagrid. He wasn't very old, but Jade didn't think he was a teacher. He must of worked somewhere in Hogwarts. James and Sirius crawled into one of the boats in the back. Jade and Remus followed, trying not to rock the boat too much. A small round boy they didn't know crawled in after them.

Jade looked out into the lake as they began to move. The water rippled in certain spots, but there was no wind. Jade shivered at the thought of what might have caused the unnatural movement in the lake. She moved her gaze up to the sky where a sliver of the moon glistened. The moon... How could something so beautiful cause something so terrible as a boy to change into a fearsome creature? Of course, they didn't have to worry about that until the moon was full which was a while away.

Jade looked down towards the forest. She hoped never to enter through those dark arched looming trees. Jade had a bad feeling about them. Then she looked to Hogwarts. It was so beautiful, with the lanterns lit across the school grounds. After admiring her surroundings for a couple minutes, Jade's gaze fell upon Sirius. He was looking out into the forest. He turned his head and looked at Jade. In the darkness, Jade could make out a smile on his shadowed face. Jadereturned the smile.

_He's a nice boy,_ Jade thought. _I think we'll be friends..._

_

* * *

_

"Lupin, Jade!"

Jade gulped as she walked up to the stool in the Great Hall and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Jade's head and it immediately sank down to her nose.

_Ahhh... well this is interesting... very interesting indeed! You're cunning is wonderful for Ravenclaw... yes, you would do very well in Ravenclaw. But you're acceptance for others is perfect for Hufflepuff. But I see you are quite fierce and you aren't afraid to take risks. You're heart rules your head, so Hufflepuff or Gryffindor seems a lot more likely._

_Oh please be Gryffindor! _Jade thought the herself. Her family had been in Gryffindor for generations, and Sirius had already been sorted into Gryffindor. Jade knew that Remus would be put into Gryffindor. He had always been the braver of the two. Jade guessed that James would also be placed into Gryffindor. After all… he _had_ been the first one to cast a spell on the train.

The voice in her mind startled Jade's thoughts

_Remus? Oh your brother... I see. You're loyalty to him is astounding. Ahhh... it is quite clear to me now._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The entire house table erupted in applause and Jade smiled to herself and hurried over to the table. She sat between Remus and a girl with blonde hair. Jade sighed and continued to watch the sorting.

_This is turning out much better than I thought..._ Jade thought to herself and couldn't help but smile again. _I'm definitely going to like it here... _Jade thought as she looked over at Sirius.


End file.
